bite_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Violet is a ghost in Midnight, Texas that committed suicide after her father tried to marry her off to Manfred Bernardo; he left her at the alter once Xylda had been paid for the arrangement. After Manfred summoned her and she confronted her father, she was able to move on. Backstory Violet came from a powerful family of Gypsies and former psychics. However, somewhere along the line, they lost this power. Several years ago, Violet was arranged to marry Manfred Bernardo at her father's request. While she had no personal interest in Manfred, she agreed to marry him in order to please her father, as this would bring the power and magic back into the Hightower bloodline once more. But due to an unforeseen event, in which Manfred and his grandmother, Xylda, conned her family out of $100,000 and left her at the altar, this marriage never took place, and Violet subsequently took her own life three weeks later. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Unearthed Violet's corpse is taken to an old and abandoned train station, as her father, Hightower, awaits the arrival of her ex-fiancé, Manfred Bernardo. It was believed for many years, by many individuals, that Violet committed suicide due to the tragic end of her engagement with Manfred, in which he left her at the altar after he and his grandmother, Xylda, conned her family out of $100,000. Violet took her own life a few weeks later. It was the worst thing Manfred had ever done and he deeply regretted it. Following her death, her father put all his effort into hunting Manfred down. Willing to settle the debt that had been hanging over his head for years, Manfred offers to make contact with Violet, hoping that it would offer her father some peace in mind. Back at the train station, Hightower throws Manfred down the steps as an insurance policy. Should Manfred come through on his end of the bargain, Hightower will release him. As her body lays on the ground, Manfred grips her hand, and calls to her. They didn't know each other that well, but she seemed nice, so he doubted that she would be okay with her father hunting him. Manfred desperately needed her help. Fortunately, Violet answers his call, appearing right before Manfred in her ghostly form. Manfred says that he never meant to her hurt, but he left her at the altar. He should've known that would hurt. He admits to knowing she would suffer, but he didn't think she would kill herself over him. Violet confesses that her suicide wasn't because Manfred ended their engagement, then asking for her father, who could not see her, and requested proof of her presence. Violet recounts the night before Manfred ran off. Her father gave her a christening dress for the grandchildren. He also told her about her ancestors; how the Hightowers were once powerful psychics, and so he thanked her for bringing it back to the bloodline. Hightower joins them after realizing that Manfred spoke the truth of his daughter's presence. However, Violet wasn't as happy to see her father as he was to see her. She tells him to rot in hell. She agreed to marry Manfred because of her father. She wanted to please him. However, Manfred purposely mistranslates what Violet is saying; instead, telling Hightower that she respected his opinion. She demands that he tell her father the truth. Manfred attempts to reason with her as the past was another lifetime ago. They all did things they wished they could take back. Her father held her back, he still does considering she was tethered to their world. Manfred explains that she needed to let go, but Violet was sick of being told what to do. Hoping to gain closure from the situation, Violet takes possession of Manfred's body, and confronts her father on his controlling ways by forcing her to do what he wanted. She was only a means to an end. Hightower apologizes, if he could do it again, he would, but he couldn't. Violet states that the wrong person died that night. She then attempts to strangle her own father. However, Manfred manages to regain control and expel her spirit from his body. Having said what need to be said, her spirit was finally able to move on. Personality Skills Violet possesses all the standard abilities of a ghost in Midnight, Texas, such as possession, which was demonstrated when she forcefully took control of Manfred's body in order to kill her father. However, she was unable to maintain this possession for long before being expelled. References See Also Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Ghosts